tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fiend and the Forge
' The Fiend and the Forge '''is the third book in ''The Tapestry series, written and illustrated by Henry H. Neff. It was published in 2011 by Random House. Book Description With the Book of Origins firmly in his possession, the villainous Astaroth now has the power to reshape history at will. Plucking pivotal discoveries from mankind's past, he has reduced the world to a preindustrial nightmare. But while most humans toil as slaves within the four demonic kingdoms, Astaroth allows those at Rowan to thrive in peaceful isolation. Theirs is a land where magic and nature flourish...so long as none dare to oppose the new order. That proves too steep a price for Max McDaniels. Unsure of his place at Rowan and reeling from tragedy, Max sets out to explore the shifting landscape of a world that has been changed beyond recognition. In the course of his travels, he will be forced to be many things: Prisoner. Gladiator. Assassin. But can he become the hero that mankind so desperately needs? Synopsis As the book starts, Max learns that the civilization outside has deteriorated, and all memory of human innovations are disappearing. This greatly affects Tweedy and Scott McDaniels, since all photos and printed manuscripts are starting to fade. Prusias arrives and builds them an embassy, Gravenmuir, announcing the edicts with Rowan must abide in order to remain the 5th and final kingdom of Astaroth`s world. Rowan is humiliated in the contests of medim, greatly angering Max. Later, Max McDaniels finds that the Sharopes (of whom Bellagrog has recently has children) had kidnapped Rasmussen in order to cook him. This goes to court, and eventually Mum and Bellagrog are both fired and expelled from Rowan Academy. During this time, Max is upset to find that the workshop has cloned him, and the fact that he is a monster (a direct descendant from a Formorian giant). He also learns that humans are being hunted and ancient things are awakening. During this time, Max has become a tutor. He also breaks up with Julie, upsetting her. He starts to suspect that his roommate has lot his soul as tensions spread. Following Scott McDaniels murder by Lord Vyndra, Max sails in the Ormenheid to Blys, vowing revenge on Lord Vyndra. However, he decides to stay in a village where he slays a monster tormenting the children and drives the adults out. He makes peace with the goblins surrounding the village. Unfortunately, Prusias learns about Max`s arrival, and he is forced to fight as a gladiator, fighting a two headed ogre, and a grymloch. However, his most deadly battle was with Myrmidon, who was revealed to be his clone. After his insubordination to Prusias, Max is imprisoned, and is subsequently visited by Astaroth who reveals his immunity to blood petals. After being rescued by Cooper (using David`s compass), he journeys with David, Toby, and Cooper to the Isle of Man to meet the Formorian who reforges the gae bolga. After the events of Walpurgisnacht (when the smee`s disguise was easily penetrated) Max is rescued when Elias Bram teleports them. Max doubts they have accomplished much (because he knew avenging his father was not much), but David reveals that they have rescued both Mrs. Menlo and Elias Bram, who destroyed Gravenmuir. David also believes they have greatly weakened Astaroth, and Prusias. Chapters *The Moon Has a Face Cover for the Fiend and the Forge.jpg|Fiend and the Forge (cover) Chapter 1 The Moon Has a Face.jpg|Chapter 1: The Moon Has a Face Chapter 2 An Empty Bed.jpg|Chapter 2: An Empty Bed Chapter 3 The Haglings.jpg|Chapter 3: The Haglings Chapter 4 Ten Silk Sails.jpg|Chapter 4: Ten Silk Sails Chapter 5 Gilded Gravenmuir.jpg|Chapter 5: Gilded Gravenmuir Chapter 6 Quills and Scrolls.jpg|Chapter 6: Quills and Scrolls Chapter 7 Sharps, Flats, and Selkies.jpg|Chapter 7: Sharps, Flats, and Selkies Chapter 8 Here Be Monsters.jpg|Chapter 8: Here Be Monsters Chapter 9 Honor and Privilege.jpg|Chapter 9: Honor and Privilege Chapter 10 A Window on the World.jpg|Chapter 10: A Window on the World Chapter 11 Ex Post Facto.jpg|Chapter 11: Ex Post Facto Chapter 12 Hag Law.jpg|Chapter 12: Hag Law Chapter 13 Where the Creek Narrows.jpg|Chapter 13: Where the Creek Narrows Chapter 14 Farewells.jpg|Chapter 14: Farewells Chapter 15 Into the Blue.jpg|Chapter 15: Into the Blue Chapter 16 Horrors in the Well.jpg|Chapter 16: Horrors in the Well Chapter 17 Princess Mina and the Goblins.jpg|Chapter 17: Princess Mina and the Goblins Chapter 18 Nix and Valya.jpg|Chapter 18: Nix and Valya Chapter 19 Skeedle and the Troll.jpg|Chapter 19: Skeedle and the Troll Chapter 20 Blys.jpg|Chapter 20: Blys Chapter 21 The Red Death.jpg|Chapter 21: The Red Death Chapter 22 A Great Red Dragon.jpg|Chapter 22: A Great Red Dragon Chapter 23 Myrmidon.jpg|Chapter 23: Myrmidon Chapter 24 Whispers in the Dark.jpg|Chapter 24: Whispers in the Dark Chapter 25 The Sorcerer and the Smee.jpg|Chapter 25: The Sorcerer and the Smee Chapter 26 A Son of Elathan.jpg|Chapter 26: A Son of Elathan Chapter 27 An Officiate's Tomb.jpg|Chapter 27: An Officiate's Tomb Chapter 28 Walpurgisnacht.jpg|Chapter 28: Walpurgisnacht Pic 1 Frontispiece- Max in the Arena.jpg|Frontispiece- Max in the Arena Pic 2 Mum and the Haglings.jpg|Mum and the Haglings Pic 3 The Médim.jpg|The Médim Pic 4 David in the Observatory.jpg|David in the Observatory Pic 5 Max and the Goblins.jpg|Max and the Goblins Pic 6 Arrival in Blys.jpg|Arrival in Blys Pic 7 David and the Giant.jpg|David and the Giant Pic 8 Rowan Academy.jpg|Rowan Academy Pic 9 The Kingdom of Prusias- map.jpg|The Kingdom of Prusias- map *An Empty Bed *The Haglings *Ten Silk Sails *Gilded Gravenmuir *Quills and Scrolls *Sharps, Flats, and Selkies *Here Be Monsters *Honor and Privilege *A Window on the World *Ex Post Facto *Hag Law *Where the Creek Narrows *Farewells *Into the Blue *Horrors in the Well *Princess Mina and the Goblins *Nix and Valya *Skeedle and the Troll *Blys *The Red Death *A Great Red Dragon *Myrmidon *Whispers in the Dark *The Sorcerer and the Smee *A Son of Elathan *An Officiate's Tomb *Walpurgisnacht Category:Books